Sabor a Menta
by B.Kitsune
Summary: ¿Cuál era el sabor favorito de Katsuki?


**Acto Único**

* * *

— Hey chicos. ¿Cuál es su sabor favorito?

Por lo general, Mina solía visitar el salón común de los chicos cuando se encontraba aburrida o necesitaba algún tipo de favor que por norma general siempre terminaba siendo una estupidez, por lo que de alguna forma en los últimos meses era casi natural verla ir y venir a distintas horas del día y a veces sin ninguna razón en particular, era Mina después de todo y a nadie le molestaba salvo cuando movía algún mueble de lugar. Pero jamás había llegado a preguntar ese tipo de cosas tan personales a los chicos sin una conversación previa, por lo que algunos quedaron descolocados unos segundos temiendo que se tratara de algo extraño.

— ¿Ashido-san, por que preguntas eso? — Consultó Tokoyami mirándola con suspicacia. —  
— ¡Es un secreto!

En ese momento la mayoría de los chicos se encontraban viendo una película de fin de semana lo suficientemente entretenida para no matarlos del aburrimiento, por lo que algunos simplemente volvieron a ella ignorando la pregunta de Mina, dado que no confiaban lo suficiente para que necesitara ese tipo de información. Quienes aun pensaban en responder se miraron un tanto confundidos, para luego dar con una respuesta adecuada.

— Por mi particularidad, prefiero el dulce. — Mencionó Sato, luego de unos segundos. — Como las fresas o el chocolate.  
— Fresas o chocolate, entiendo. — Respondió Mina mientras lo anotaba en un pequeño cuaderno que llevaba en el bolsillo. —  
— El mio es el salado, cualquier sabor está bien. — Afirmó Tenya, mientras Todoroki y Kirishima le daban la razón. —  
— Creo que el mio también, no soporto muy bien las cosas dulces. — Pensó Denki, a lo que Mina lo anotó en una parte de la hoja. —  
— ¿Por qué no? Son bastante buenas. — Respondió la chica cuando finalizó de atender su libreta, Tenya y Sero trataron de ver que es lo que anotaba, pero fueron detenidos por un manotazo de la chica. —  
— Hostigan. Prefiero cualquier cosa menos algo dulce. Como las gomitas de hamburguesas — Mina rió por el comentario, mientras le golpeaba suavemente en la cabeza con el cuaderno a modo de juego. — ¿Y tu Bakugou? — Él sólo la observó unos segundos, para luego levantarse y dirigirse a la salida. —  
— Ninguno.

 **...**

Seguramente se trataban de dulces preparados por las chicas durante el día, cosa que le molestaban enormemente. Odiaba los sabores empalagosos y suaves que desprendían esas cosas que desde hace años ya no los disfrutaba. Prefería algo que le alterara los sentidos desde que lo probase hasta que lo acababa, que su garganta ardiese y le hiciese probar con cada vez más dificultad por el dolor ocasionado, difícilmente eso se podría colocar en un dulce.

Mientras se dirigía a su habitación para tomar una siesta, pudo ver como Deku hablaba junto a Asui en el pasillo con bastante ánimo, parecían incluso bastante cerca él uno del otro, más que otras veces. No supo bien lo que estaban hablando hasta que se acercó intentando parecer casual, aunque su habitación fuese dos pisos mas arriba y no tenía nada que hacer ahí.

— ¿De verdad? Supongo que tendremos que combinar varios sabores para que los chicos lo disfruten. — Comentó Tsuyu luego de una pausa. Midoriya le dio la razón riendo levemente. —  
— Incluso si no es así, estoy seguro que apreciarán el gesto. Yo lo hago, son muy amables para darse el día en ello. Si quieres puedo ayudarles aunque sea un poco.  
— Pero Midoriya-chan, se supone que no tenía que decírtelo.  
— Oh, es verdad.  
— Tal vez en otro momento podrías ayudarnos en preparar Katsudon. — Katsuki estaba seguro que la chica rana era muy poco expresiva la mayoría del tiempo, incluso cuando se relacionaba con sus propios amigos, pero por alguna razón cada vez que hablaba con Deku mostraba una faceta que sabía de alguna manera, no hacía con nadie más. Le molestaba, percibía que aunque no fuese con intención por parte de Asui, ese trato especial podía significar algo demasiado molesto en el futuro. Porque Deku era ingenuo y demasiado complaciente con quienes consideraba importantes en su vida. Podría ser un problema si no lo dejaba en su lugar. — ¡Ah! Bakugou-chan, pareces molesto. — Comentó Tsuyu una vez se dio cuenta de su presencia. —  
— ¿Kacchan, qué haces aquí?— Lo observó con profundidad sin prestarle atención a Asui, quien también se había detenido cuando Bakugou se colocó en frente de Izuku. Él a su vez se sintió algo incómodo con su presencia, parecía molesto y de alguna manera algo impaciente, por lo que decidió que sería mejor tratarlo en privado o Tsuyu también podría terminar víctima de una posible explosión en camino. — Tsuyu-chan, ahora recordé que necesitaba hablar con Kacchan. Puedes adelantarte, iré a verte en un rato.  
— Está bien. — Y sin más, se dirigió a las escaleras, evitando la notoria mirada de irritación de Bakugou que por alguna razón, pensaba que era por su causa, aún cuando no sabía que había hecho esta vez, pero no le tomó mayor importancia. Él vivía molesto de todas formas.—  
— ¿Qué es lo que sucede, Kacchan?

Sólo lo observaba de manera fastidiada desde que Tsuyu se había perdido en las escaleras. Por alguna razón pensaba que había ocasionado su ira, aún cuando no lo había visto durante todo el día. Cuando pensó que no le respondería, Katsuki lo tomó del brazo y se dirigió a su habitación que estaba a unos cuantos metros de ahí.

 _Disfrutaba los sabores que desde el inicio hacia perder sus sentidos_.

Izuku no supo como reaccionar cuando Katsuki al momento de cerrar la puerta, comenzó a besarlo con una agresividad dolorosa, abriéndose paso en su boca como si desde hace mucho tiempo no hubiese probado sus labios. Y es que de alguna manera, si había pasado tiempo desde el último encuentro, por causas de la Academia u otros altercados. Tampoco es como si fuese constante ese tipo de encuentros en ellos, sucedían por casualidad. Ellos no eran pareja ni mucho menos amigos, sólo, probaban algo que a ambos se les hacía adictivo desde que lo habían hecho por primera vez en su ya tierna infancia. Simplemente habían momentos, como esos, en que una vez que comenzaban no podían parar.

 _Ese tipo de sabor que era cada vez más difícil de probar debido a lo doloroso que resultaba_.

De alguna manera, llegaron a la cama y profundizaron el contacto de manera más íntima, dando paso a mordidas y besos cortos. Sus brazos se conectaban desde sus espaldas en un dulce abrazo mientras sus bocas ardían ya por el daño ocasionado con sus dientes. No sabían si era dulce o amargo, ácido o salado. Pero las sensaciones que se ocasionaban en esos momentos era casi como una obsesión. Sólo se dejaron estar por varios minutos disfrutando de la sensación y su compañía mutua, sin hablar, sin cuestionar nada, hasta que el tiempo se hizo secundario y no le dieron mayor importancia al resto del día. Disfrutaban estar así, en una intimidad totalmente desconocida para el resto, pero que para ellos era tan ideal como efímera. Eran momentos únicos que casi nunca ocurrían, y no tenían necesidad de colocarle un nombre en ese momento.  
Katsuki por su parte jamás podía describir cuál podría ser el sabor que identificará idealmente al idiota de Deku, pero por alguna razón, siempre había algo que le hacía recordar a la menta. A la más fuerte e intensa de todas.

Una que jamás podría colocarse en un dulce de caramelo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

— ¡Esta listo!

Uraraka había dado la noticia que los postres que le habían dedicado todo el fin de semana ya estaban preparados al día siguiente durante el desayuno. Por ser muchas personas en el curso, las chicas tuvieron que darse el tiempo de hacer uno personalizado a cada uno. Habían pasado muchas cosas en poco tiempo y sólo deseaban terminar el año con un buen recuerdo.

— Es un lindo gesto chicas, muchas gracias.  
— ¡De nada Iida, siéntense! — Anunció Momo ya dejando los utencilios listos para que tomasen asiento. Algunos chicos ayudaron en conjunto. — Ahh, Bakugou.  
— ¿Mh? — Respondió una vez Mina lo obligó a sentarse aludiendo que aún si no le gustaba, también había algo para él y tenía que aceptarlo sin cuestionar. —  
— Ya que no supimos que sabor te gustaba, decidimos hacerte un pastel de menta. Espero que lo disfrutes. — Comentó dejándolo a su lado, no tenía mala imágen, pero la elección le parecía sospechosa, así que sin pensarlo mucho. Preguntó. —  
— ¿Quién eligió el sabor?  
— Fue Tsuyu-chan.

 _Rana de mierda_. Pensó mientras la aludida se reía entre dientes, había conocido sus pensamientos. Probó una vez más el pastel y su mirada se dirigió inconscientemente a como Deku le habían dado uno de vainilla mientras conversaba con Uraraka. Parecía disfrutarlo. Sin embargo él...

 _Definitivamente no disfrutaba la menta en un pastel_.

* * *

 _Mi OPT se está convirtiendo en una ship. El Katsuyu me pegó fuerte._


End file.
